The Room of Requirement
by gabiesdora
Summary: What happens when Hermione has a dream about Fred? Everyone goes swimming at the lake and sparks begin to fly. oneshot please R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry potter etc……blah blah blah….you know the drill.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fred sat down next to Hermione as she was reading a book in the empty common room.

'Hey,' he said in a deep voice.

'Hi,' Hermione said putting her book down. 'Why are you here?' she added, looking at him suspiciously.

'I came to see you,' Fred replied, moving closer to Hermione.

'Um…..ok. Why?'

'I can't stop thinking about you,' he said putting his hand on her knee.

'Why not?' She said slowly.

'You're just so beautiful,' Fred said simply.

'Oh! I…..I'm……well, I'm flattered,' Hermione said flustered, her heart racing 'but I'm with Ron, you know, your younger brother?'

'I don't care,' he said, sliding his hand up her thigh.

'Look, Fred, I-' she stopped as Fred kissed her collarbone, sending shivers down her back. 'Fred I _really_ can't be doing this,' she said trying in vein to push Fred off of her.

'Yes, yes you can,' Fred whispered into her ear before kissing her neck. Then he kissed her on the lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, finally giving in. She flung her leg over Fred's lap so each of her knees was either side of him, their kiss deepening. His hands were making their way up her thighs and round onto her back. In one swift movement Fred swung Hermione round so she was lying on her back, him on top. He scattered kisses around her neck and chest until her took his head in her hands and kissed him roughly on the lips, her hands moved from his head and onto the zipper on his jeans.

Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat up suddenly breathing heavily. She pulled her bed curtain back and poured herself a glass of water.

Why had a dream about Fred, especially that sort of dream? She wasn't with Ron in real life, she didn't even like him all that much. She rubbed her face with her hands and started around the dormitory. She saw everyone else's beds with their curtains drawn shut, their occupants sleeping peacefully. She swung her feet back into her bed and drew the hangings shut.

She lay down and tried to sleep but she wasn't tired. Hermione stared at the ceiling, thinking about what she had seen. Why Fred? She had no feelings for him, he was Ron's brother. He was her best friend's brother! And yet, she started to think about how cute he was when he was pretending to be scared when she was telling him off. Finally Hermione drifted into a dreamless sleep and when she woke up she had temporarily forgotten about the dream.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day they all went down to the lake: Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. When they had all meet up in the common room the memories of last night came flooding back to her, it was all she could think about.

'Hermione? Hello?' Ginny was waving her hand in front of Hermione's face.

'Oh, right. Sorry, spaced out.'

They laid their blankets out and Hermione and Ginny lay down while all the boys went swimming.

Hermione had fallen asleep while she was reading and Ginny had gone back to the castle to get her homework to bring down and finish.

All four boys had crept out of the water and taken Hermione's wand.

'One, two, three,' George mimed saying, counting on his fingers. On three Fred and George took Hermione's arms and Harry and Ron took Hermione's legs. They lifted her up and started to run towards the lake. She woke up and started screaming.

'What are you doing!' she screamed and struggled. She did have her bikini on but she had her shirt on over the top.

'Having fun!' Harry yelled in reply as he ran and laughed.

'NO! Put me down!'

'Sorry Hermione! Too late for that!' Fred said laughing. Hermione realised how nice he looked when he laughed, then she realised what she was thinking and shook her head. The next thing she knew she was plunged into the murky water of the lake. Fred, George, Harry and Ron collapsed on the bank, laughing.

Hermione burst through the surface of the water, sweeping her wet hair from her face, her shirt, now see through, was clinging to her. All the boys stopped laughing and stared at her in amazement.

'What?' She snapped climbing out of the water.

'Nothing.'

'Doesn't matter.'

They all made excuses and dived back into the water.

'I'm stealing one of your towels,' Hermione yelled towards the water.

'Take mine!' Fred shouted back to her.

He had never noticed how beautiful she was. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Hermione was sitting on the bank, wrapped in Fred's towel and reading her book again.

After about an hour they decided to head back up to the castle, Ginny had never returned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'C-c-come on Hermione! I n-need my to-towel!' Fred stuttered.

'No,' Hermione said stubbornly.

'F-fine. We'll sh-share,' Fred said taking one side off Hermione's shoulders and wrapping it around himself, he put his arm around Hermione to make it easier to walk.

Having Fred's body touching Hermione's made her shiver and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was wet, she was suddenly very conscious of her self. When they walked into the entrance hall they realised that dinner had already started.

They walked back together silently. Fred loved being this close to Hermione all of a sudden; he never wanted this to end. They reached the staircase to the dormitories and had to split up.

'Well, thanks for the towel,' Hermione said, glancing up at Fred through her eyelashes before ducking underneath the towel and going up the girls staircase.

Hermione didn't go down to dinner, she wasn't hungry. All she could think about was Fred. She sat in bed finishing her charms homework but not really concentrating, that she needed to concentrate to get an.

Fred went down to dinner with George, they left Harry and Ron in the dormitories.

'What was that about?' George asked Fred once they had sat down and had gotten food.

'What was what about?' Fred answered with a question.

'Oh, come _on_! You and Hermione! Sparks were flying,' George said laughing.

'No idea what you're on about. I think you've had too much sun,' Fred said to his plate, not wanting to look his twin in the eye.

'Alright, whatever. But we _all_ saw it,' George said and with that he left it alone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The following day Hermione was late for her Arithmancy lesson, had thirteen books in her arms and another ten in her bag. She ran along a corridor that was empty because everyone else was in class. She wouldn't normally run when she couldn't see because of her books but as the corridor was empty and she was really late she didn't care. She ran into something and crashed to the floor, books skidding everywhere.

'Oww!' Hermione moaned as she looked up to see whom she had collided with. 'George! I'm sorry!'

'Don't worry about it. I'm used to girls falling at my feet. Here I'll help you,' George said, crouching down to help pick up the books. 'What was with you and Fred yesterday?'

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. 'What do you mean?' she said too fast.

'You two! Love was in the air.'

'I-I don't know what you mean,' Hermione said defiantly but she wasn't as good at hiding her feelings as Fred.

'That's exactly what Fred said. Well, alright whatever. Here,' George said handing her her books back.

'See you later then, thanks,' Hermione said taking her books.

'Yeah, bye,' George said walking away.

Oh no! Hermione thought. People knew! But it might be only George because of the whole 'twin thing'. Hermione was so late to Arithmancy she just skipped it and went to the library.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that night Hermione was still in the library. She'd found this amazing book full of prophecies and had lost track of time, before she knew it she'd fallen asleep. When she woke up it was so late that the lamps had been turned out, her huge pile of books had hidden her do Madam Pinch hadn't shooed her out. Hermione gathered her books and left. When she got to the portrait hole the Fat Lady wasn't there. Her heart speed up.

'Hello?' Hermione called to the empty corridor. 'Oh, crap,' she said to herself quietly.

'What's wrong?'

Hermione spun round, wand held up. 'Sorry!' she said when she realised who was standing there. 'The Fat Lady's gone.'

'Oh, crap,' Fred said, his arms full of food from the kitchens.

'What are we going to do? We can't stay here all night and who knows when she'll be back,' Hermione said eyeing the food in Fred's arms; she'd skipped dinner.

'Well…..we could go to the room of requirement,' Fred said tentatively.

'That's a great idea!' Hermione said, not realising the complications this might cause. She started towards the room without another word, Fred following her.

When they arrived Hermione said 'We think "a room with two beds to sleep in" ok? Alright then,' she said not waiting for Fred to answer. They walked past the wall three times thinking the same thing. When they opened the door that had appeared they saw a room.

'Uh oh,' Fred said looking inside.

'Did you think that?' Hermione snapped, rounding on Fred.

'No way! Did you?'

'Please!' Hermione paused 'What happened?'

'I have no idea. Let's try again, same thing,' Fred said closing the door.

They tried a again but the results were the same.

'Not again!'

'Try again,' Hermione said closing the door this time.

Again they tried but the room was exactly the same. When they'd tried five times they gave up.

'We'll just have to…..deal with it,' Hermione said yawning. The thing they would have to deal with was the double bed that they could not get rid of.

'It's alright, I'll sleep on the floor,' Fred said walking in.

'Really?'

'Sure, it's fine,' he walked to a cupboard and took out a quilt and some pillows and laid them on the floor. Then they both took off their shoes and cloaks.

'Well… goodnight,' Hermione said climbing into the bed wishing Fred was with her.

'Night,' Fred replied, lying on the floor.

The lamps dimmed by themselves and Hermione fell asleep instantly she was so tired.

Hermione woke with a start. She looked at her watch, she had only been asleep for an hour. Hermione turned and looked at Fred. He was tossing and turning and shivering slightly.

'Fred?' Hermione whispered 'Fred!'

'Huh? Wazhappen?' Fred said sitting up quickly.

'Nothing. Look, you can come up here if you want. You're clearly cold and uncomfortable.'

'I'm fine,' Fred said yawning.

'No, you're not. I don't mind, honestly,' she said while her heart was beating fast and she was shaking slightly.

Fred stood up, bringing his quilt with him and climbing into he other side of the bed. He was laying right at the edge of the bed and Hermione was laying at the edge of the other side, their backs to each other.

When Hermione woke up her face was bout two inches from Fred's, her heart fluttered. She looked at his sleeping eyes and then at his sleeping lips; she couldn't, could she?

Hermione moved her face closer to Fred's and closed her eyes. Their lips brushed briefly; Hermione had never felt so happy. Fred made a noise and moved his hand up towards his face. Hermione scrambled away from him as fast as possible and ended up on the floor.

Fred sat up rubbing his eyes.

'Sorry,' Hermione apologised as she stood up.

'S'alright,' he said standing up 'Are you ok? What happened?'

'I…er…rolled over and fell out of bed.'

'Oh, right. We should get back to the dorm,' Fred said putting on his shoes and picking up his cloak. Hermione did the same and they left together.

Hermione was absorbed in thought. She didn't think she would ever be that close to Fred's face again and that made her heart ache but the fact that, at least once, she had been that close to Fred made her happier than she'd been in a long time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione had just finished their Potions class, Ron was held behind. Harry pulled Hermione through a door pretending to be a section of wall, a not well know shortcut to the common room. Standing there was a tall, redheaded boy wrapped around a girl with blonde hair kissing.

Hermione stared at the sight before her in horror, time seemed to slow down.

'I-I ….forgot…just..' Hermione stuttered before turning around, tears staining her face and running the direction they'd just come.

The boy and girl broke apart. There stood George and a seventh year Ravenclaw. Ginny came wandering down the opposite end of the corridor.

'What was that about?' Ginny asked Harry.

'I have _no _idea. Go after her?'

'Sure,' Ginny said following Hermione's footsteps. Ginny looked into the nearest bathroom and heard someone crying in the furthest cubicle.

'Hermione what's wrong? Come out,' Ginny asked to the door.

'Nothing. I'm fine,' Hermione said sounding as though she had a bad cold.

'Than why won't you come out? Fine. I'll talk to you through the door,' she said sitting down and leaning on the frame of the cubicle door. 'Now, what happened?'

'_Nothing_.'

'Well something did, to make you cry.'

'It's…..just….I can't!'

'Can't what?'

'Tell you. You'd laugh or something.'

'No I wouldn't, not if it makes you this upset.'

The cubicle door opened and Hermione sat down next to Ginny, avoiding her gaze.

'I……I think I'm falling for him,' Hermione said quietly, picking her nails.

'Falling for him,' Ginny repeated 'falling for who?' she asked slowly.

'Fred,' Hermione mumbled.

'Fred? My Fred? Wow, I didn't see this coming,' Ginny said sounding shocked.

'Neither did i. You can not tell him,' Hermione said suddenly sounding worried.

'I wouldn't,' Ginny said 'That's why you were upset!' she said, comprehension dawning on her face 'you thought that was Fred with the girl!'

'Wasn't it?' Hermione said sounding angry and upset but Ginny thought she saw a glint of hope in Hermione's eyes.

'No, silly! That was George!' Ginny said laughing slightly.

'It was! Oh God! How am I going to explain this?' Hermione's relief quickly turned to anxiety as she realised the scene she had caused.

'We'll think of something. Come on lets go to diner, I'm starving!' Ginny said standing up and walking out the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Ginny and Hermione were done with dinner they walked back upstairs towards the dormitories.

Hermione sighed 'How am I gonna figure this out?' she said looking at Ginny.

'You will. I mean, come on, you're like the smartest girl in the entire school,' Ginny said reassuring Hermione. 'No!' Ginny said, horror on her face.

'What?' Hermione said looking worried.

'I have completely forgotten about my detention with Snape! Oh God he's gonna kill me!'

'You'd better run,' Hermione said and with that Ginny ran back down the stairs towards the dungeons.

Hermione laughed to herself and made her way towards the dormitories. She climbed through the portrait hole and was heading to her room when a book lying on the table caught her eye. She picked it up and started reading it. She slowly back into an armchair next to the fire and sat down, now completely emerged into her book. It was a few seconds before she noticed that she was sitting on someone.

'I'm so sorry!' She said as she jumped up, turned around and with horror realised who she had sat on. Fred. She gasped her hand flying to her mouth.

'That's alright,' Fred said smiling 'it's not everyday a pretty girl sits on me,' Fred said now laughing.

'Really sorry!' Hermione said again, her face flushed deep red as she just noticed that Fred had called her pretty.

'What were you so interested in that you sat on me?' Fred said still laughing slightly.

'Oh, nothing really. Just a book on elf rights.'

'Cool. Have you eaten dinner yet?'

'Er…no,' Hermione said although she had just come up from the Great Hall.

'Wanna go have some dinner then?' Fred asked Hermione as she blushed even harder.

'Yeah, sure,' Hermione said putting the book down. Fred stood up and they both walked down to the Great Hall. They sat opposite each other and just as Fred was reaching for some shepherd's pie it turned into a cheesecake.

'Ah well, I guess we'll just have desert for dinner,' Fred said as he winked at Hermione. Fred had a piece of cheesecake with cream while Hermione had a piece of lemon sponge cake. They sat talking for a while then Fred suddenly remembered something.

'You know the other day, what happened with George and what's-her-name in that corridor? You ran off crying, people don't usually do that you know,' Fred asked taking a bite of his cheesecake and suppressing a laugh.

'Well,' Hermione started 'you see, I have a rabbit at home and that day my parents had sent a letter telling me it was eaten by foxes. That girl's hair reminded me of Lilly, my rabbit. It just upset me.'

'Oh my gosh,' Fred said softly 'I'm so sorry.'

Hermione burst out laughing. 'I can't believe you fell for that! That was funny!' she said still laughing as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. Fred had started laughing but stopped as he looked at her. She was so beautiful when she laughed, it seemed to happened in slow motion, like at the lake. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, he lent across the table and kissed the still laughing Hermione. She was still for a moment before she kissed him back, taking his head in her hands. They broke apart after what seemed like an entirety.

'Room of Requirement?' Fred said grinning sheepishly. People started to wolf whistle and cat call. Hermione nodded, grinning just like Fred. Fred took her hand and led her out of the Great Hall, Hermione still having said nothing.

The End.


End file.
